A Conflict of the past
by Sango-chan94549
Summary: An unknown girl shows up, wanting to take revenge on Kenshin. Who is she and why does she want to kill Kenshin? I'm SO sorry I haven't updated this fic! Writers block, pc died and other things happened!
1. The unknown girl The unknown past

Sango-chan94549: hi I'm Sango, otherwise called Sango-chan94549. Unfortunately only three of these characters belong to me, the others don't. Well. on with the fic!  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
"I don't get it. Why is Kenshin standing like that?" thought Kaoru. They were outside, in the dojo, watching Yahiko practice his boken sword with Sanosuke.  
  
"It's strange isn't it?" Kenshin asked peacefully while looking up into the clear blue sky.  
  
"Huh?" Kaoru asked, "What is?"  
  
"That ten years ago, today, I vowed to never kill again. And here I am, today, still keeping that sam-"  
  
"Ow!!!" yelled Yahiko covering a small bump on his head, "Don't hit me with my own sword Sano!!!"  
  
"Well sorry if I was trying to get your attention, little kid," replied a smirking Sanosuke.  
  
"I'm not little!!!" Yahiko yelled as he chased after Sanosuke with his sword.  
  
"Hey stop hitting me with that thing!!!" Sanosuke yelled. Kaoru laughed at the sight, then she gave a reassuring smile to Kenshin. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Kenshin stared into those same eyes and smiled back.  
  
~*~  
  
"Excuse me? Is anyone here?" asked a young girl who was standing outside of the dojo. Her pale violet eyes barely glinted from the sun.  
  
"I'll get it, missy." Sanosuke said when he heard the voice.  
  
"No you wont!" yelled Yahiko, who was still angry for being called a "little kid."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hel-"*THWAP*  
  
"Hello?" Yahiko said in front of Sanosuke, who had a huge bump on his head. "Can we help you with anything?" he asked proudly with his sword on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes you certainly can." She replied, "I am looking for Kamiya Kaoru. Does she live here?"  
  
"I'm Kaoru." She said as she approached the gate.  
  
"I have a letter for you." She said, "Miss Misao sent me."  
  
"Oh! Are you a friend of Misao?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I work at a shop where she does and she asked me to give this letter to you." She said as she gave Kaoru the letter.  
  
"What's your name, little missy?" Sanosuke asked curiously.  
  
"My name is Kanna." She replied.  
  
"And how old are you?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"Fourteen and a half." Kanna replied  
  
"Thank you very much. Say, would you like to come in and have some tea?" Kaoru asked politely.  
  
"That would be wonderful." She said as a strong gust of wind blew her long dark hair into her face. She smiled and walked inside with Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko. 


	2. The truth explained

Sangochan94549: Hey, sorry for the last chapter being short and all..at least it was for me..Nothing belongs to me except my few characters..which aren't very many..well...you can read it now. And I also want to thank the people who gave reviews.  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Kenshin! There you are!" Kaoru said gratefully. She and the others had been looking for him for the past ten minutes, "There is someone I want you to meet."  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin said as he turned around with a bucket of water that had been drawn from a well, "Who is it?"  
  
"This is Kanna. She works with Misao at a shop nearby and she is going to stay for awhile." Kaoru said as Kanna stepped out from behind Kaoru and Sanosuke. As Kenshin looked into her eyes he could see her fear and rage fill her heart like no other. It was so strange that it confused him.  
  
"Are you okay Kanna-chan?" Kenshin said, still confused.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Kanna said. Suddenly she felt a strange feeling, joy. She had never felt that since before her brother had been murdered before her very own eyes, by the Battousai. "Can I talk with you alone, Mr. Himura?"  
  
"That you can." Kenshin replied. "We'll be right back Miss Kaoru."  
  
"Okay." Kaoru said as she 'herded' Sanosuke and Yahiko into the dojo.  
  
"You wanted to talk with me?" Kenshin asked as they passed the cherry blossom trees. Some of the small petals fell to the ground, while many of them landed into Kanna's hair.  
  
"Wh.why did you have to kill my brother?" Kanna asked while trying to keep calm but her sorrow for the loss of her brother slipped out. Tears slowly began to form on the rims of her eyes.  
  
"Who was he?" Kenshin asked concerned.  
  
"He." Kanna then started to cry, "He tried to help our father..he went into the line of.of.fire." as she dropped to the ground, the petals in her hair slowly landed on the ground.  
  
*Kanna's flashback*  
  
"Brother." said a small girl, who was hiding in a tree with her brother, "Where are you going?" Her brother was slowly, and quietly climbing down from the tree.  
  
"I have to help father, Kanna. If I don't, he might die." He said as he looked at her.  
  
Tears started falling from Kanna's' eyes, "I don't want you to die though!"  
  
"Don't worry," he said, "I'll come back, and father will be with me." He smiled, and jumped out of the tree, and ran over to where his father was fighting.  
  
Kanna heard some slashing, and saw flickers of light. She decided to jump out of the tree, and hide behind a bush. When she did, she saw small drops of blood fall. She saw her brother and father lying dead, with a man over her brother. He had strange red hair, and it looked like he was closing her brother's eyes. Then Kanna looked at the man's sword, it was covered in blood. Then the man got up, and walked away. Kanna ran over to her brother's dead body and started crying on it.  
  
*end flashback*  
  
Kanna sat on the ground, still in tears. Kenshin sat down right next to her, "Kanna-chan, I wasn't the one who killed your brother."  
  
"Wha-?" Kanna said. She lifted her head and wiped her tears away.  
  
"I remember that night clearly," Kenshin said as he looked up at the sky, "I was fighting against a man whom killed your father and brother. After I killed that man, I went to check to see if your brother was still alive. He wasn't, so I shut his eyes and left."  
  
"So-so you really didn't kill them?" Kanna asked. For, she didn't know if what he said was true or not.  
  
"It's all true. Now, finish wiping your tears, and we will head back, that we will." He got up and helped Kanna up. Suddenly, Kenshin lost his breath. He looked down and saw Kanna, hugging him.  
  
"Thank you for not killing my brother." she said. She brought her arms back below her shoulders, and started running back to the dojo, "Kenshin," she said, "come on!" She laughed. This was the first time Kenshin saw her do so. He smiled, and followed her back to the dojo.  
  
~*~  
  
There.second chapter completed. I feel better now. If anyone has any suggestions for the third chapter, please leave a review. Thank you! 


	3. The strange man, Ginenji

I must thank everyone who reviewed my last chapters. They have encouraged me to write more. I know I am using to many complicated words for my intellect, but its fun!!! Please R & R!!!  
  
~*~  
  
The group had been very busy lately. Kanna was playing with Ayame and Suzume, Yahiko was training again, Kaoru was talking with Dr. Genzai, and Sanosuke was talking with Kenshin. All seemed peaceful.until.  
  
"Where is that wench?" a huge man yelled. He was tearing up the trees and bushes around him to find this 'girl' of his. Kanna recognized this voice,  
  
"Everyone, get inside!" She started to get Ayame and Suzume inside the dojo when the man found the girl.  
  
"Oi, wench, there you are." He said, as he grabbed Kanna by her kimono, "I've been looking for you." He chuckled, and started heading out.  
  
"What do you want with Miss Kanna, here sir?" Kenshin asked as he reached for his sword.  
  
"This girl here, disobeyed what I said, and came here. So I have been looking for her for a few weeks. She is very tricky, she is. She can get out of pretty much everything, except me." He replied.  
  
"I won't allow you to take her back, that I won't." Kenshin said, "She is now a part of our group, our family." He drew his sword and went into a fighting stance.  
  
"Are you trying to oppose me?" the man said. He laughed and threw Kanna over to the other side of the yard. Dr. Gensai, Kaoru, and Yahiko ran over to her to see if she was okay. Kanna had been knocked out when she hit a bush.  
  
"What are you trying to do idiot?" Yahiko yelled as he ran up to the man, "kill her?"  
  
"My name is not idiot, little boy. Its Ginenji, runt."  
  
"Yahiko," Kenshin said as he turned to him, "I will take care of this."  
  
"With the help of me. You can't do this alone, Kenshin." Sanosuke said. He started to crack his knuckles, "Besides, I haven't had a good fight in a while."  
  
Ginenji started to get into his fighting stance, when Kenshin started to attack, Sanosuke right beside him. Ginenji dodged Kenshin, but was punched by Sanosuke. He fell to the ground hard enough to make a crater in the entryway.  
  
"For once I felt pain," he said as he slowly stood up, "and I don't like it! You will never live to see tomorrow, none of you!" he pointed to the small group surrounding Kanna. Yahiko stood his ground, waiting if an attack ever was aimed at them.  
  
"You will not get near them, that you won't!" Kenshin yelled as he leapt into the air. They fought for about ten minutes. Sanosuke had been left unconcious on the other side of the yard. Kenshin was about to give up, until he saw Ginenji start to walk over to the group. Even though Yahiko had stood his ground, he was still to weak to hole Ginenji off. He was flung near Kanna, but wasn't knocked out.  
  
Ginenji grabbed Kaoru by the neck of her kimono, "You are quite beautiful for a women like you." He said.  
  
"Set Miss Kaoru down, and leave her alone." A very angry Kenshin said, "You already hurt my friends, now you will pay." Only Kaoru noticed that Kenshin had flipped his blade over.  
  
"I just need one shot.one shot." Kenshin thought. He quickly ran at god- like speed over to Ginenji, and slashed. Ginenji's back burst open with blood. He fell to the ground with a *thud.*  
  
Kaoru stood up and looked at Kenshin. He had his back turned to her; "Kenshin." was all she could say. She started walking up to him.  
  
"Don't come near." He said, back still facing her. She still stepped forward. He turned around, "I said don't come near!" Kaoru looked into his eyes. They were different. Kenshin's eyes had turned amber.  
  
She stepped back, "Kenshin, what happened to you?" Tears slowly ran down her cheeks, "What happened?" Kaoru ran out of the dojo, she wanted to get as far away from him as possible.  
  
"Kaoru." Kenshin said. "What have I done?" Kenshin thought, "What have I done?"  
  
~*~  
  
Yay!!! I'm done with the chapter!!! Sorry it took so long.I didn't know what to put next. But now I made a cliffy, so I have a GREAT idea for the next chapter!!! Next chapter: The Battosai returns 


End file.
